


Gwilwileth

by Lodriel



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Battle of Five Armies, Comedy, Drama, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-11-30 23:02:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11473497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lodriel/pseuds/Lodriel
Summary: What will you do if one morning you wake up in Middle earth? Trying to save the Durins  (including the most handsome, stunning and with the most sexy voice dwarf...the one and only Thorin Oakenshield)And obviously being included in (probably) the best quest and adventure of your life!(This work was a draft but unfortunately I posted it, so it will probably be revised and other chapters will be add after a while)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-imaginated version of the hobbit. I love Tolkien novels very much, and I wanted to write a different story where the characters I love have a better end. I hope you will enjoy this story! :)

You are coming back from a night with your friends.

_This headache will kill me_

You open the door of your room.

_I thought I didn't drink so much! Why do I have this stupid migraine? Oh fuck you! I will go to sleep_

The room is dark, you go for the bed and fall asleep.

***

_Is it already morning? This damn light!_

Annoyed, you wake up and open your eyes only to meet a pair of pale light-blue.

_Am I still dreaming?_

You close your eyes and after a moment you open them again. It isn't a dream in front of you there's an old man with gray clothes and a pointed gray hat. You stare at his long gray beard and then you focus on his face.

"Omg...you're Gandalf! Gandalf the Gray!! Mithrandir!!!" at 'Mithrandir' you're almost screaming like a cheerleader probably does.

But you don't mind it at all...in front of you there's Gandalf the Gray!

"And who are you darling?"

"I think it's a strange story" 

 

Somehow you succed in explaining him who are you and where you came from.

He looks at you " Indeed a strange story." he smirks "After all the unexpected stories are the most magic ones"

You nod at him.

_Ohhh he's so Gandalf... a Gandalf, Gandalf's like! But in what year am I? Maybe it's time for Frodo Baggins' adventure_

You're excited. If it's the right time you can go on an adventure you had read and seen plenty of times and that you love very much. Who doesn't want to go to Middle earth for an adventure?!

"Do you know Frodo Baggins?" You ask hopefully.

"I'm sorry but I've never heard this name darling" all your hopes slide off of you " but I know a Bilbo Baggins?"

"Bilbo Baggins ??" You think for a moment and then scream "IS THORIN OAKENSHIELD ALIVE????" 

_Okay, I've probably broken his eardrum with this scream. But if he's alive... This quest won't start without me! Muahahahhaha_

Gandalf looks at your 'muahaha-ing" face half curious - half scared " Yes (y/n), he's alive like a bird in his nest"

You go near him with a conspirative look "You know dear Gandalf...I think it's time to go on a quest"

* * *

You've accepted the wizard's offer and now you live with him.

It's been five months since you woke up in Middle earth. In this time he has taught you Sindarin and now he's fond of your improvements  (it was surprisingly simple for you to learn it and now you know it almost like him) and then he's taught you how to use a bow and fight with a sword. In the free time you've read endless books about the customs of dwarves (you've to do a quest with them after all), hobbits and elves. 

For your curiosity and elegance (you don't know where he has seen it, because you are graceful as a potato sack, but you aren't going to start this discussion!) he calls you Gwilwileth,  _Butterfly._

 

You have explained him that you know his future and the future of several others in Middle earth as well. "Future is a strange affair you know Gwilwileth, I don't want to know mine to don't change it." he has a earnest look "You can't tell this, no one have to know. Hearts aren't pure enough to don't try to exploit you"

"No one else will know, Gandalf" you say honestly. "Trust me" 

He smiles "You know you are like a daughter for me, if anyone will want to hurt to you he will have to go over my hat!"

You know how fond he's of that and you laugh hugging him.

* * *

 

Gandalf has told you that tonight is the great night. You will go to Bilbo's house and tomorrow morning the quest will start.

_I have to make a good first impression. Dwarves are a little gruff with who they don't know. Oh poor Bilbo! He will have to stand Thorin's bad mood for all the first part of the quest. I don't want the same treatment, not at all!_

You opt for a simple burgundy tunic with a burgundy coat (being adopted from a wizard who can colour your clothes as you want has its benefits!) over a simple pair of black trousers and boots of the same colour. Then you make a high pony-tail with one of your precious scrunchies.

_This people don't know what a scrunchie is... unbelievable!_

You lift your backpack and it's very very heavy.  _After all it contains all the necessary things...I will ask Gandalf some spell to make it more slight_

You take your bow, your sword and a pair of daggers and you go to the hobbits house.


	2. Chapter 2

When you arrive in front of Bilbo's house the door is open.

_Remember hobbits are very polite people._

You go near the door and knock it one time.

Bilbo Baggins appears in front of you.

_Omg I'm as tall as him! What's this story! I had to be taller than him!!_

Despite your thoughts you smile at him politely "You must be Mister Bilbo Baggins. Gandalf speaks often about you and it's a pleasure to finally meet you" you bow your head "My name is Gwil, at your service"

He can't answer properly because Gandalf appears on the door "Gwilwileth! Finally!" He says kindly "Oh I see you've meet our burglar! Come in, come in...you've to meet the others!"

You look at Bilbo before coming in to have his permission and he, amused for your politeness, says "Oh yes, come in miss Gwil! I think you could find a sit there" he adds pissed "where the noise comes from"

***

"This is my beloved daughter, Gwil! She will come with us on the quest" Says Gandalf and then he pushes you in the kitchen. There's a silent moment and with almost half of the dwarves choking off their ale, the others staring at you like you are an alien with three heads.

_Ok maybe the first impression could have been better_

You think while looking at their distrustful faces...only the young ones Kíli, Fíli and Ori seems at least a bit pleased by your presence: the two princes are smirking to you, while Ori after saying you 'hello' has become as red as a tomato.

After two minutes of embarrassed silence the noise restartarts and you hear loud knocks on the door. 

"He is here" Gandalf Days.

 _Omg it has to be Thorin!_ _Muahahha I will finally meet him_

You start daydreaming of love at first sight while your legs decide to go to open the door like you always did at home. 

You realize you have opened the it when you meet two beautiful blue eyes and you become as red as Ori.

After a moment staring at him, _probably with heart-shaped eyes,_ you remember to move yourself in order to let him enter in the house.

He looks at you and then he focuses on your tomato-like face while saying " Gandalf. I thought you said this place was easy to find. I lost my way, twice. Wouldn't have find it at all had it not been for that mark on the door"

He goes on studying your face with a puzzled expression and you hear Bilbo squeaking "Mark? There's no mark on the door. It was painted a week ago!"

_What's wrong with my face?_

"There's a mark...I put it there myself. Bilbo Baggins, allow me to introduce you the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield"

With this Thorin quit to stare at you and he stops in front of the Hobbit.

_A very awful first impression, you were red as a pepper! Stupid woman!_

"Tell me, Mr. Baggins, have you done much fighting?"

"Pardon me?" Bilbo murmurs.

Pissed off he adds abruptly.

"Axe or sword? What's your weapon of choice?"

"Well, I do have some skill at conkers, if you must know," Bilbo answers proud of himself and adds half amused half intimidated "But I fail to see how that's relevant."

Thorin pauses and then adds.

"Thought as much," he smirked, "He looks more like a grocer than a burglar."

With this all the other dwarves laugh.

"Where's the fifteenth member?" He says still smirking and looking around him.

The wizard looks at you and you take a step forward"My name is Gwuil, at your service"

"A woman??" He asks surprised and at the same time very pissed.

"Yes, I think I am" You tell him with a quiet sarcasm.

_If I shout at him like I want I think this evening will end with me kicking his royal ass. Be calm like a marshmallow woman!_

"And why do I need you in my quest?" He asks calculator.

"I've a good knowledge of many things like elves habits, some botany..." you can't end your explanation because the king is laughing.

"You think you will kill the dragon with botany? Or telling him elves tales?"then he says coldly "You will remain at home. That is your place"

"It was my idea so I will come! If you want or not!" You say outraged.

_Stay calm, stay calm, don't break his nose, don't break his nose..._

 

You lift your chin, your eyes in his. He stops for a moment and then adds more quietly but sinisterly "You will be treated as the others...no different treatments, no privileges and most important...you will obey me. Is it all clear?"

"Crystal I would say" you smile.

"Balin! Give her the contract"

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning you are on your pony that you've called Marshy (in honour of delicious marshmallows), the dwarves are speaking together and you are a little alone.

"I bet ten coins that Bilbo will appear" you says mumbling.

"You will lose your gold miss" says a smirking Kíli.

"Mmm do you think?" You smile " Then fifteen coins on the hobbit"

He grins "Fifteen coins he won't come!"

In two minutes everyone has bet on Bilbo, but you know he will arrive soon and so you go on smirking like a fool.

Fíli and Kíli ride near you curious "I hope you won't cry miss" smirks Fíli.

"I have good shoulders of you want" says a grinning Kíli.

"Oh guys I think it will be me who will comfort you both" you say and send them a kiss.

***

"Ooh sweet victory" you says watching a  hobbit running toward you.

"That's not fair!" exclaims Kíli.

You grin at him "Oh poor boy, are you going to cry?"

He punches you friendly "Not in my life. I'm too stunning to make a weird crying expression"

Fíli throws you your coins "What will you do with all this gold?"

"Mmm...I don't know. I will wait for a good idea" you say smirking.

"Maybe you can buy something for your hair...you know...your hairstyle is really strange"Kíli  grins.

And then the two princes go near their uncle that is calling them.

"No, no, wait, wait, stop! Stop! We have to turn around!" You hear Bilbo crying " I forgot my handkerchief"

So you ride next to him "Here take mine Bilbo, I have three of them in my pocket" you say winking at him.

"Oh, thank you miss Gwuil" he answers smiling.

"You're welcome" and then you whisper conspiratiorally " between non dwarves we have to cooperate"

* * *

 

You haven't ever love camping and this sort of camping isn't the best one. You have to wash in very cold streams and the toilet paper doesn't exist. Leaves are not so comfy to be used for certain things.

You sleep on the ground that isn't very comfortable too and in the morning you wake up with your back aching.

_I would do anything for a pillow and a comfy bed!_

Before camping you usually go and help Bombur cooking (you're becoming friends, or at least it seems so) or you guard the ponies.

_Luckily Thorin hasn't still started complaining aloud about me. Only a cold glance occasionally._

His nephews are a lot more friendly and you joke and chat often with them.

***

After a very quickly bath you go back to the camp and start trying to soak your hair.

They're very long now and with a lot of knots so, desperate for the impossible task, you opt for the usual high ponytail.

"What's this?" Asks Fíli curious.

Both the princes are now strong next to you.

"What?" You answer him.

"That strange hairstyle!"Says Kíli like his brother has made the most obvious question of th world.

"Oh! Where I live it's called pony-tail"

"Why do you put your hair like a pony?" says Fíli shocked.

You look at them.  _Apparently dwarves don't know what a pony tail is. By their expression they think I'm a strange sort of pony. Mmmm...m_ _aybe it's better if I explain them_ You think amused for their funny expressions.

"It's only a way to keep my hair...I'm not a pony" you say giggling.

"But why don't you braid it?"

"Braids are beautiful...braids is always the best!" They say.

Now you are a little ashamed for your next answer "I'm not so good in braiding my hair"

"We have to teach you" says Fíli excited.

"Yes! Braids are beautiful" adds Kíli.

"Ok guys! Teach me" you smirk.

 

 

 


End file.
